vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Air Man
"I can't defeat Air Man! I can't dodge his tornadoes no matter how many times I try!" - Air Man according to his past enemies'' Air Man is a Robot Master from the Mega Man series, specifically from Mega Man 2 ''released in 1988, and a wrestler in VGCW. It is claimed by many that Air Man is unbeatable; while this is not ''WHOLLY ''accurate, the robot master has certainly put some truth to the legend, as he has earned a few winning streaks, primarily a 8-0 streak in Singles, as well as a 10-0 streak overall in 2014. He is a former Casual Champion, and competes in tag team competition with Break Man as The Mavericks, who are former Co-Op Champions. In the ''Mega Man series "Poor Child...you should've known '''you can't beat me'." Air Man is created by Dr. Wily for combat purposes, and appeared first in Cancelled Mega Man 2 to fight the titular protagonist. Using the powerful propellers in his body, he can generate powerful tornadoes, known as ''Air Shooter, that can blow enemies away. He is weak to Leaf Shield, ''a special weapon of Wood Man. While he was popular enough to appear in many ''Mega Man spinoffs, his popularity blew out of proportion when one of his fans created a song for him: "Airman ga Taosenai (I Cannot Defeat Airman) ". In VGCW 'Season 5: The Streak(s)' After months of pestering by the VGCW universe, Air Man finally took the entire VGCW by storm, his long awaited debut against none other than former Champion Glitch Proto Man during the Season 5 Premiere. Air Man unleashed a tornado of blows on his notorious enemy throughout the match, and even when Proto Man attempted to use his infamous E-Tanks, Air Man simply continued to blow over the opposition, easily knocking the wind out of Blues. He eventually finished the dominant performance using his finisher, securing a win and extending his streak to 1-0, which begged the question; Could anyone defeat Air Man? The Streak Ends The answer would come on July 31, 2013 in the form of a very Loose Groose. Although Air Man put up a good fight, the Groose was too Loose for him to handle, and he was pinned after one Groosenator. Some disgruntled fans claim that Groose was in possession of E-Tanks and Leaf Shields. Regardless of nonsensical claims, Air Man's prestigious streak had finally ended. Trial and Air After blowing off his recent loss, Air Man found himself in an Extreme Rules match against Red, the young trainer who once had an impressive streak of his own. Air Man weathered the storm both in and outside of the ring, even taking a Giga Impact DDT, and managed to pin the Pokémon trainer with his patented Air Shooter. With his only loss being to a fellow man of the air, perhaps it was true that Air Man can not be defeated. Air Man found himself upgraded with a new look after beginning a new streak. He entered a Fatal-4-Way match on August 30th. Facing off against Luigi, Knuckles and the struggling Solid Snake; Air Man completely blew away the competition. After Luigi eliminated Snake, Air Man used the Air Shooter to put away both The Green Tornado and The Guardian in rapid succession to make this match seem like a breeze, extending his streak to 2-0 despite the odds originally being against him. With a new look and a longer streak, the winds of change seemed to be going in Air Man's favor. Seeking to prove his new streak has not been nothing but hot air, he was booked to face former VGCW Champion Mike Haggar on September 7th. The contest was very back and forth, with Haggar seeming to have the advantage early on, which led some to believe that he had been taking notes from Groose on how to beat Air Man. However, as the contest went on, Air Man managed to blow away some of the votes for the Mayor of Earth by putting him through Table-san, and eventually, Freddie Mercury was nothing more than dust in the wind, once more extending his streak to 3-0. End Game 5 With the Mayor of Metro City being blown away by Air Man, it started to look more and more likely that Air Man couldn't be defeated. That was put to the test at End Game 5, where he faced Donkey Kong, a wrestler with a streak that arguably put Air Man's streak to shame; SEVEN singles wins in a row. Stepping into the ring on November 5th, Air Man prepared to face the big monkey. Met with a shock, Air Man was blown away by D.K. The wind knocked out of him, Air Man lay defeated on the mat, a result of the vicious K.O. from the ape. 'Seasons 6: Triple Threat Turbulence' Stepping out from his end game beatdown, Air Man started off Season 6 facing The Pyro. Looking to fan the flames, Air Man engaged the Pyro in combat, delivering two air shooters to the Pyro before he would lay down for the three count. Air Man had picked up his first and only win of the season. Starting on December 3rd, Air Man would be put into three different Triple-Threat matches, creating a new streak for himself: a losing streak. He entered the first with Scorpion and Mr. Satan. What many expected to a soaring victory turned out to be a crushing defeat, after Air Man was superkicked out of the air by Scorpion. After some failed attempts to recover, Air Man was pinned by Scorpion, sealing the first loss of many. Two weeks later, Air Man was brought back to the Triple Threat scene, this time to face Goemon and Nappa. Even after preparing to blow the competition away, he was shut down by the Ghost, eventually getting pinned by the Saiyan. Looking to bring about the winds of change, Air Man made one last attempt at a Triple Threat on 2014-01-28, facing Captain Falcon and Vegeta in an Extreme Rules match. All three competitors fought viciously, even taking the fight up the ramp in a hilarious looped animation. Although Air Man fought hard, he was pinned for the third time, this time by the Badman. 'Season 7: Clash of the Air Man' After brutally dismantling Proto Man apart in Season 5, Air Man was shocked to hear that Proto Man had challenged him to a match. After some booking issues, the main event of the Season 7 opener began, with Protoman facing Air Man in an Extreme Rules match. Fueled by revenge, Protoman fought fiercely against Air Man, who couldn't withstand Proto's blows. Proto Man managed to kick out of the Air Buster, and pinned Air Man with his own Proto Buster, completing his revenge. After realizing that his patented Air Shooter is not as effective as he thought to be, Air Man (probably with the help of Dr. Wily) decided to bring a new move to his arsenal: the Air Buster. This painful spinebuster has scored him victory over two legendary casual champions Red and Segata Sanshiro, as well as Dan Hibiki in a Six-Man tag match. During his upgrade process, Air Man returned at the Royal Rumble event, where his master Dr. Wily ended up winning it and earned a title shot against Proto Man, the very robot who has been a thorn in the side of both Wily and Air Man for so long. On March 1st, Air Man acted as The Practice's muscle, displaying his still lasting allegiance as Wily prepared for his match against Blues. The Doctor brought up the many of the twos past, including his death at the hands of Air Man. On the night of Wily's title match, he defeated first of two legendary Casual Champion Red with his Air Buster. Although Wily did not enjoy the same success, they competed against P.R.A.T.S. in a six-man tag match, where Air Man sealed the victory again with the Air Buster. 'Season 8: Patch Version 1.05: Air Man Ga Taosenai' Air Man would make his first Season 8 appearance in a match against the red hot Johnny Cage, while Johnny as always wasn't afraid to die he did not prepare himself for what was in store, Air Man (having remembered what he's capable of thanks to his match with Segata) came out swinging taking control fairly earlier on. Johnny would put on a good performance but Air Man had been patched recently which returned him to the monster he was in his debut, Air Man would hit Johnny with an onslaught of attacks before landing a big Air Shooter on Johnny to secure the win, it seemed as though Air Man had a new Streak having beaten two former Casual champions, the leader of the group who stopped the Ring Rangers and a big star in Johnny. Air Man would keep on rolling on June 17th in a Triple threat tables match with Heavy and Arino to decide the #1 contender for the Casual title, Fans were rightfully skeptical of his chances as Air Man had poor luck in multi-man matches, but Air Man wouldn't let that Dampen his good mood. He slugged it out with Arino and Heavy for a bit, then the two began to gang up on the robot master, the triple would shift the momentum around for a bit before Air Man would take a page out of Eggman's book and execute his own Master plan. As Arino laid him against the table he waited, then Heavy whipped Arino into the table and the second he hit the table Air Man bolted faster then anyone thought the large robot could and speared Arino through the table, Securing a Casual title match against Falcon, time would tell if Air Man could ride this hot streak to the top and to his first taste of gold. Air Man's big night would come on July 1st, he was ready for his first title match but Air Man did not act cocky as he entered the ring, even Air Man's biggest fans (huehuehue) knew this wouldn't be a walk in the park for the robot master, Falcon was a tough customer and he wouldn't lose the belt without a fight. As the bell rung both of them came out swinging with all they had, the momentum swung back and forth before Falcon began to gain the upper hand, however Falcon would find out that all the cries of "YOU CAN'T DEFEAT AIR MAN" weren't a blown out of proportion joke...but possibly fact, as he went for a knee the Robot master simply deflected it with his steel plated chest and Falcon was forced to crank up the speed to land the second attempt, Air Man would power out as Falcon began throwing everything he had to put the Robot down, eventually Falcon would land his famous Falcon Punch but again Air Man would power out of the cover. Falcon began to wonder if anything he had could shut down the monstrous machine. Falcon would display his fighting spirit by powering out of an Air shooter and take a moment to taunt Air Man...this would come back to haunt him as Air Man used this brief window to launch his final assault on Falcon, eventually Air Man would take Falcon down and signaled for the end, Falcon got up. Air Man pulled out the Air Buster. Falcon did not get up. Air Man would claim victory over the Captain of the Midcard and seize his first title in VGCW and continue his hot streak with the Casual belt now around his metallic waist. Air Man wasted little time after winning the title and faced off against Vegeta, one half of The Co-Op Champions, in a non-title match on July 22nd. Despite having Nappa in his corner, Air Man handily defeated Vegeta, asserting himself as the superior Champion. Due to his interference in the match, Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman later had Brass Knuckles, Little Mech, and Mecha Zangief attack Nappa, ultimately turning him into a robot. With his masters on course to take over VGCW and his streak well underway, it seemed like the robot master was blowing everyone away instead of pushing. But within the midcard, a second rising was occurring. On August 6th, Air Man's first challenger would be decided: legendary former Casual Champion Red. Perhaps Air Man dismissed the Pokemon trainer, as the man had had little success since he had lost the title, and had already fought, and lost, to Air Man twice. It seemed, however, that Red had finally escaped the many issues that had dogged him since the last time he was Champion, and perhaps may very well be capable of proving the third time is the charm. To stress that point, Air Man would battle in a six-man post-Canon match on the same show...and lose, arguably ending his streak. The loss would only be a brief dip for what was to come. On August 19th, after a brief dustup with some bullies that Air Man was not involved in and would not affect the match, Air Man would enter the ring to face Red once more. It would be a close match, but Air Man would squeeze ahead with the advantage...right until Red hit him with a Giga Impact. The move would not be enough, and Air Man would seize an opening shortly thereafter and hammer Red with a frenzy, finishing with an Air Shooter and pinning the legendary former Casual Champion. Having broken the 'Saturn Curse' and proven himself Red's bane, Air Man may be flying high above more places than Monsteropolis, as the sky seems the limit for him. Soon Air Man would have his next challenger...in the form of Fan Favorite Barret Wallace who had bested The Dictator M. Bison and Former VGCW contender Ness, with Air Man's Streak over the past 2 seasons and Barret's over the current one, the two prepared to Face off at Endgame 8. And finally the fated day came and Air Man would enter to some new entrance music and a determined look on his face, as the bell rung the two went back and forth and Barret would get in some good offense as would Air Man, Barret would eventually land a Big Shot and almost put the Robot Master down, however Air Man as he had many times before showed that he is called Undefeatable for a reason and proceeded to mount a counter offense before landing the dreaded Air Shooter securing the win and extending his large streak even further. Will anyone be able to dethrone Air Man and take the Casual Title from him...or is Air Man planning to give it up on his own...to go after a much bigger Prize? Season 9: Patch Version 2.0: The Maverick Following Air Man's dominant performance throughout Season 8, the Casual Champion sought to make an even more empathetic statement in Season 9, abandoning The Practice for their negligence and aligning himself with his old foe Proto Man, who had also turned his back on man. The two took part in the Co-Op Championship #1 Contenders tournament, and managed to make it to the finals after defeating The Dragons and Barret & Flint. Despite a great performance by both Robots in the finals, they ultimately lost to PK Chu after Proto suffered a shady pinfall at the hands of Red. The following night, Proto Man cut a promo revealing to the world why they formed their deadly alliance, with Proto Man rechristening himself as Break Man and the two officially becoming The Mavericks. The next week, The Mavericks returned to action against The Dark Lords, two of the most dominant competitors in all of VGCW. Air Man, however, wasn't intimidated at all by the behemoths, and become one of the few men in history to ever pin Ganondorf following an Air Shooter and Air Buster. With such a bold statement being made to the locker room by defeating both Ganondorf and Dracula, Air Man had perhaps taken the title of VGCW's next monster by force. His insatiable appetite showing no signs of slowing, a challenger for the Casual Championship emerged in the unassuming Octodad, who happened to be one of the other Octopuses normal men that have defeated The Dark Lord himself. It would mean little to the force of destruction known as Air Man; despite bringing his game face, everyone who encountered Octodad believed he was doomed, and they were proven correct, as after taking some offence from the father Airman would pummel the father into jelly and slap on a submisson variant of the Air Shooter, forcing the normal dad to tap out. Octodad's destruction was the straw that broke the camel's back. On December 9th, Bazza himself declared that Airman would defend the Casual belt at the upcoming Money in the Bank PPV against Octodad again...and 4 others, in a six man ladder match. Rather than a punishment, however, Bazza began saying what many had been saying for nearly 2 seasons; Airman was TOO good for the midcard and the Casual Belt, so the boss had that Air Man would NOT be the Casual Champion after the PPV. Even if he won, he would be stripped of the title. However, Bazza, being a fair man, presented an extra incentive for Air Man to win regardless. If he won, he would be automatically named the No 1 Contender for the VGCW Championship... But if he lost, he would get nothing. Air Man showed great tactical thinking once the PPV and match came, immediately going for a ladder when the match began and trying to pull down the briefcase containing his belt before his other foes (Octodad, M.Bison, Johnny Cage, Dan, and Ebisumaru) realized what was happening, but his attempt to mimic Zangief was thwarted, and Air Man would be drawn into war with his five opponents. In the end, even Air Man's incredible computer mind and combat skills could not keep track of everything that was going on, and Dan would seize an opening to yank the Casual Title from the ladder while Air Man was occupied with battling Octodad, ending the robot master's overall winning streak and arugably the greatest Casual Title reign since Red, if not altogether. Having failed to secure a VGCW No 1 contendership, it seemed Air Man would have to claw his way up the ranks the old fashioned way. Considering his great power and love of streaks, one could not help but wonder if Air Man preferred it that way. His singles win streak still stood, at 8-0. Phoenix's record was tantilizingly close... But just as the wind can suddenly turn into a fierce hurricane, one's successes can suddenly end. And The Mavericks would find themselves in such a situation against the Birds of Prey Captain Falcon and Ezio. While Captain Falcon was a competitor both Break Man and Air Man had beaten before, Ezio proved to be a wrench in any thoughts they might have had in an easy victory, his moves in the match both allowing Falcon to somehow turn Air Man's own Air Shooter against him, and Ezio to throw everything he had at the human hating robot, resulting in a victory via Ezio pinning Air Man. This was a fact that Kefka, the resident interviewer, was all too eager to rub into Air Man's metal face, irritating the bot and having him say that it didn't matter, for Ezio would prove to be no challenge in a one on one, Air Man's preferred field of battle. The assassin would then suddenly appear from the crowd, taunting that he was already above the Maverick due to pinning him. Taking exception to that statement, Air Man would challenge Ezio to a Singles match, which the assassin would get booked for the next week. Many in the VGCW Chat would fear for Ezio's safety, as Air Man had already dominated so many others without so much a defeat. However, in a surprise to both the VGCW crowd and Air Man himself, his streak would prove to be nothing but hot air, as the assassin's high flying agility would prove to be more than enough to soar past Air Man's brutal style like an eagle in the sky. With a Poison Blade jammed in his fan, Air Man would be unable to kick out from the Eagle Dive, suffering his first defeat in Singles in 9 months. Phoenix's streak would go unchallenged for now, due to another bird swooping in and attacking when he least expected it, and one that he had brushed off as nothing but a mere sparrow. End Game 9: The Winds of Change Though Airman may have felt stuck in a rut, his partner was running on all cylinders. Break Man was booked in a triple threat to decide which tag team would fight the champions, PK Chu, for the belts at End Game 9. Break Man won the fight, and The Mavericks were booked for End Game. Though it became clear Airman's skills on the mic were stiff, his moves weren't as he pounded Ness at the start of the championship fight. However, he ran out of air pretty quickly and mostly spent the rest of the fight soaking blows that could have put Break Man away. His tanking paid off, and Break Man was able to pin Ness and win The Mavericks the Co-op Championship belts. Having been founded in the first episode of Season 9, Airman's team had already won the belts by the last episode of it. Season 10: Up in the Sky, Ten Miles High Air Man would start the season off by destroying five other competitors in a Six Man Elimination match, tearing through the likes of Ebisumaru, Segata Sanshiro, Adam Jensen, and Dracula. The last opponent in the ring, Octodad, stood paralyzed in fear as Air Man approached him. However, his programming deeming the normal human father to not be a threat, he didn't pursue offensive action, and was awarded the victory as the human father stood still. However, this error in programming would soon prove to be fatal, as Octodad would best Big Breezy in a singles contest the very next week. Adding to that disappointment, The Dragons took to the ring to face The Mavericks for the Co-Op Championship. Unfortunately, Air Man would get too tied up battling Billy Lee late into the match, and the distraction allowed his brother Jimmy to hit a Dragon Suplex on Break Man. Unable to break up the ensuing pin, both bots left the ring that night with no belts in hand. Air Man, looking to finalize his sixth season in VGCW, Air Man entered the ring to face off against Duke Nukem. When Duke told him to blow it out his ass, Air Man took it personally, and would end up taking down one of VGCW's biggest stars with an Air Shooter to end the match. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Airman vgcw.png|Air Man's old WWE '13 look all-my-powers-do-is-push-people-away.jpg|;_; airman feelings.jpg|Air Man had a hard life Airman 2k14 vgcw.png|Air Man's old 2K14 look